Ecos de la Batalla
by Fainser
Summary: La Guerra ha llegado a su fin, y Voldemort ha conquistado su tan ansiado poder. las esperanzas de vida de un hombre se ven apagadas cuando... (Capítulo único)


Disclaimer: todos los personjes, lugares, situaciones, etc, pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**__**

ECOS DE LA BATALLA

por Fainser

Desde que la Batalla Final, ocurrida en Hogwarts hacía 3 años que enfrentó a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos contra prácticamente el resto del mundo mágico, trajo la derrota del lado de la luz, el único sitio en el que los oponentes al régimen ,que el Lord Oscuro había impuesto, se podían esconder era el Bosque Porhibido; donde los pocos supervivientes de la Guerra se escondían del Lord que acababa de asentarse en el castillo, antes utilizado como escuela de Magia y Hechicería, de Hogwarts definitivamente tras dejar a su mano derecha, Lucius Malfoy, al frente del "Ministerio de Magia".

Desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, dos meses antes de la Gran Batalla, ya nada fue como lo había sido antes; a pesar de que los miembros de la Orden del Féniz se turnaban para suplantar al director tomando poción multijugos y así esconder su muerte, todo se vino abajo cuando al aparecer los primeros mortífagos en los terrenos del colegio, y el primero en caer fue Remus Lupin transformado en el director de Hogwarts, entonces fue cuando los mortífagos comenzaron a creer y confiar en su poder y se adelantaron atravesando las filas, eliminando a muchos aurores, magos y brujas, voluntarios que habían venido para ayudar en la lecha contra la Oscuridad, sin tener muchas víctimas propias. Hasta que consiguieron llegar a la entrada del castillo, donde la Orden del Fénix, junto con el profesorado de Hogwarts, trataba de proteger a los últimos alumnos que quedaban en el castillo.

Los mortífagos consiguieron separar a potter del resto del grupo y en ese instante apareció el Lord, que se acercó al chico nmientras el resto de sus seguidores se encargaban de los últimos que quedaban en pie; Molly y Arthur Weasley trataron de proteger a los chicos después de que Hagrid cayera, mientras Minerva y Flitwick eran atacados por detrás y muertos en el instante.

El lord mantuvo una corta lucha con Potter, que cayó pronto ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros de Batalla. La ira y el dolor invadió a los magos y brujas que aújn conseguían dsostenerse y corrieron hacia los mortífagos lanzando maldiciones y eliminando a bastantes, pero no a los sugficientes, y el chico Weasley se lanzó contra el Lord sin pensarlo, dominado por sus emociones, sin ver cómo asu alrededor el número de bajas de los que estaban a su lado era ya enorme. El Lord derigió su varita contra el malherido muchacho, pero al ir a lanzarle la maldición asesina, algo le golpeó la espalda, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y al volver su vista contra el chico, éste ya no estaba.

Pero para su suerte nadie más quedaba con vida, así que comenzó a reírse, mientras los 5 únicos supervivientes de la Batalla corrían hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

15 de Agosto de 2.000; un hombre se escondió en la oscuridad que le proporcionaban los árboles del Bosque, viendo como el Lord, escoltado por vaios mortífagos, entraba al castillo que durante tantos años había considerado como su hogar. Una vez hubieron entrado, él volvió a adentrarse en el Bosque para llegar al improvisado refugio en el que ya llevaba viviendo 3 años desde el final de la Segunda Guerra. Entró a la casita, si es que se le podía llamar así, y se la encontró vacía; supuso que los chicos habrían salido a biuscar algo de comida, y que ella estaría explorando el pueblo cercano convertido en un pueblo fantasma después del exterminio de todos su habitantes; así que se sentó frente al caldero, buscó entre los pocos ingredientes que había recuperado de su despacho y empezó a mezclar ingrredientes para hacer una poción para dormir.

Cuacdo ya casi había acabado y rebuscaba entre los cacharros de la "cocina" para encontrar algún frasco para luego empbotellar la poción, una cabeza plateada apareció en la pared.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer eso, Nick?.- gruñó el hombre

-Oh, no lo sé. No pensé que te molestara.-

-Sí, se nota. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?.-

-Oh, sí. Ella dijo que vendría tarde, que encontró algo.-

-Bien.- dijo el hombre asintiendo a la vez.

-Bien.- respondió el fantasma.

Los dos se quedaron ahí sin saber qué hacer, y estuvieron en silencio un rato, mientras el hombre miraba sus zapatos y el fantasma se colocaba bien la cabeza.

-Creo que será mejor que vuelva al castillo.- dijo el fantasma.

-Sí, será lo mejor.-

-Si ocurre algo nuevo, te avisaré.-

El hombre asintió.

-Saluda a los chicos de mi parte.-

-Por supuesto.-

El fantasma desapareció y el hombre se quedó solo en la casa otra vez, y decidió salir a buscar algo de leña para cuando vinieran los chicos con la comida, si sólo pudieran usar las varitas... pensó el hombre, pero no, ella decía que era peligroso que los podrían encontrar así que tomó un hacha que habían recogido de la cabaña de Hagrid y salió al Bosque. Al acabar su tarea, volvió a la casita, dejó la leña en el claro que había ante ella y entró para acabar de embotellar la poción; la guardó en un pequeño mueble cojo, guardó todo el material que había utilizado y transportó el fuego que había usado para la poción hasta donde reposaba la leña, acercó el fuego y la leña prendió rápidamente.

Dejó la túnica en el suelo y se sentó sobre ella a esperar a los chicos. Poco después dos figuras socuras aparecieron entre la penumbra y se acercaron hacia el hombre, quitándose las capas dejándole ver a los dos jóvenes que se dirigían hacia él; el chico de veinte años y la joven de diecinueve se acercaron hacia él sonriendo.

-Conseguimos encontrar algo, pero no es mucho.- dijo el chico, que intentaba ordenar su pelo rubio.-

-¿Cuánto crees que durará?.- preguntó el hombre.

-Con suerte aguantaremos un par de semanas más.- respondió la chica, mientras se acercaba al hombre con unas bolsas que él cogió y miró su interior; carne, pan, algo de agua, algunas frutas... podrían sobrevivir algún tiempo más.

-Bien. Nick dijo que ella vendrá tarde así que, ¿qué os parece si cocinamos algo?.-

Los chicos aceptaron encantados y ayudaron a al hombre a preparar algo de carne en el fuego, que tomaron mientras charlaban en el claro del Bosque. Después de la pequeña cena y de guardar algo para la mujer, que volvería más tare, en la noche, mandó a los chicos a dormir y él se quedó en el claro del Bosque al ladodel fuego, sentado encima de su túnica que seguía en el suelo junto al fuego y se tumbó dsobre ella contemplando las estrellas.

Despertó más o menos una hora después y miró la casita que había a su espalda, hecha con la madera más oscura que pudieron encontrar y recubierta con algunas hojas y lonas que consiguieron rescatar del solegio; se acercó a la puerta y la observó pasando su mano por ella, rozándo suavemente con sus dedos la puerta que una vez había estado en sus habitaciones separando su despañcho de su labratorio; la empujó suavemente y se abrió dejándole paso a la pequeña sala, en la que sólo había una mesa con cuatro sillas, y en un pequeño rincón estaba el caldero con el que trabajaba, y dos armaritos: uno con los ingredientes y otro con los cacharros que solían usar: platos, cuchillos... . De ahí se dirigió a la "habitación" que compartía con ella, era pequeñ, con un simple colchón, que se llevaron de Hogwarts cuando saquearon el castillo en busca de algo que poder utilizar, tirado en el suelo y un par de mantas a su lado; salió y entró a la otra habitación, en la que los dos chicos dormían tranquilamente y miró al rubio y a la pelirroja que parecía hasta algo felices allí; sonrió y cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, así como la de la casa; saliendo otra vez al claro del Bosque.

Caminó hacia los lindes del Bosque despacio, paseando bajo la despejada noche; hasyta que salió del bosque y se apoyó en el tronco de uno de los árboles, viendo como los mortífagos reían y bebían junto a un fuego azul que habían hecho al lado del lago.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La noche cerrada, como la boca de un lobo, ocultaba todo; una mujer cubierta con una capa oscura llegó a la pequeña casita y entró despacio sin hacer ruido para no despertar a quienes estuvieran durmiendo. Al entrar cvio encima de la mesa algo de carne asada ya fría y comió tranquilamente. Al acabar fue a su habitación y la encontró vacía; al principio tuvo miedo de que les hubiera ocurrido algo, pero al comprobar que los chicos estaban en la habitación de al lado durmiendo se tranquilizó de nuevo y salió al Bosque a buscar al hombre.

Cuando ya se acercaba al linde del Bosque, vio que alguien se acercaba a ella, pero estaba muy oscuro para que pudiera reconocerlo en un principio; cuando la figura se acercó a ella pudo ver al hombre. Alto, vestido con ropas oscuras, igual que su pelo negro y la barba que últimamente se dejaba para poder confundirse aún más en la oscuridad del Bosque. Cuando pasó delante de ella, salió al caminoy se paró delante de él, sonriéndole.

-Aquí estás.- dijo la joven.

-Sí.-

-Me asusté cuando vi que no estabas en casa.-

-Sólo había ido a dar una vuelta, necesitaba pensar.- contestó el hombre tranquilamente.

Ella volvió a sonreír y su aspecto comenzó a cambiar: su piel negra como el carbón se volvió blanca y su pelo oscuro se aclaró bastante, dejándolo en un tono castaño claro, que hacía juego con sus ojos, ahora aclarecidos.

-Volvamos a casa.- propuso ella.

-No sé si es lo que quiero.- contestó el hombre.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?.-

-No, es sólo que... llevamos aquí tres años haciendo ¿qué? Porque no parece que hagamos mucho.-

-Esta mañana he conseguido contactar con varias personas, que están dispuestas a una lucha abierta contra el régimen...-

-No va a servir de nada.-

-Por intentarlo no perdemos nada.-

-Ya lo intentamos una vez, y mira donde nos ha dejado eso.- repuso él.

-Ahora podremos sorprenderles, porque será al revés que como lo fue hace tres años; no sabe lo que estamos organizando, le podremos coger por sorpresa ahora que se ha mudado a Hogwarts. Si el cabecilla cae, todos caerán tras él.- contestó segura la mujer.

-No lo sé, ¿cuántos serremos?, nosotros somos dos, ¿cuántos vas a conseguir tú?, una docena como mucho; no tendremos muchas opciones, si al menos tuviera un buen surtido de ingredientes podría intentar improvisar algo pero con lo que tengo casi no puedo hacer ni lo que necesitamos.-

-Tranquilo- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba- saldremos de ésta.-

-Sí, seguro que sí, pero con los pies por delante.- dijo él sarcástico.

-Prefiero morir luchando, a que quedarme aquí escondida toda la vida.-

-Sí, ¿sabes?, yo también he pensado eso muchas veces en mi vida, pero aún no se ha cumplido, por más que lo haya pensado y deseado sigo aquí, en lugar de...-

-No lo digas, no vuelvas a decir que deberías haber muerto tú en la Batalla, o que fue tu culpa no poder salvar al chico; no fue culpa tuya, así que no te culpes.-

Ella pasó un brazo por su cintura mientras él la acercaba a sí mismo y comenzaron a caminar, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, pero no sabían que ambos pensaban en lo mismo, en lo sucedido tres años atrás, justo después de salir corriendo del campo de batalla y adentrarse en los terrenos del Bosque Prohibido.

__

Flashback

El hombre corría, guiándoles por entre los árboles del Bosque, con el chico pelirrojo en sus brazos; ella le seguía, llevando a otros dos muchachos asustados que corrían detrás de ella. Él se volvía de vez en cuando para asegurarse de uq enadie les seguía, y a base de correr, llegaron hasta un claro del Bosque, donde el hombre depositó al muchcacho y puso sobre él su capa para intentar darle algo de calor. 

Durante los siguientes días, se dedicaron a intentar construiri algo parecido a una cabaña entre los dos chicos y la mujer, mientras el hombre entraba al castillo para intentar recuperar algunas cosas que pudieran servirles. Poco después, cuando ya habían construido una "casa" en la que podrían vivir y el hombre ya había sacado casi todo lo que necesitarían, así como tambíén parte de su equipo, se dedicaron a curar al chico herido, pero fue demasiado tarde. Y tres semanas después de la derrota , el chico falleció.

Lo llevaron a los terrenos del colegio, para que así no se preocuparan de buscarlo por el Bosque y descubrirlos, y continuaron viviendo, como podían. Hasta que un día, algo extraño ocurrió; la joven había ido al cercano Hogsmeade para buscar entre sus restos, ya que el pueblo había sido destruido durante la Guerra, y al volver no encontró al hombre en la cabaña, así que fue a buscarlo. Estaba junto a los terrenos del colegio, semioculto por los árboles más cercanos del Bosque, sentado en el suelo mirando al castillo.

-¿Estás bien?.-

-No.-

-¿Qué pasa?.- dijo sentándose junto a él.

-Nada.-

-Vamos, dímelo, puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas.-

-No, no puedes.-

Ella lo miró fijamente, él seguía perdido mirando al colegio y ella se fijó que en su mano derecha llevaba uno de los puñales recuperados del castillo, y se acercó a él por primera vez en los cuatro meses que llevaban escondiéndose; le apartó el pelo que le cubría la cara y le obligó a mirarla.

-No pensarás hacer nada con eso, ¿no?.-

-No lo sé, en un principio sí, pero...-

Le quitó el puñal de la mano y lo lanzó lejos de ellos, y él la miró fijamente algo enfadado por su reacción.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?.- inquirió él.

-Era lo único que podía hacer.-

-Sí, claro.- gruñó el hombre volviendo a mirar el colegio.

Tras un rato en silencio, simplemente contemplando el castillo, ella se volvió a mirarle y le dijo.

-No fue tu culpa lo que le ocurrió al chico.-

-Si hubiera sido más rápido, si lo primero que hubiera hecho habría sido hacer coger lo que neceitábamos para curarle, ahora estaría aquí.-

-Lo sé, y si Voldemort nunca hubiera existido nada de esto habría ocurrido, pero ha ocurrido, y no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, a no ser que sepas cómo viajar en el tiempo y creo que no lo sabes.-

-Podría...-

-No, no lo digas; no otra vez, ya lo he oído muchas veces. Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de los chicos, tendrás que actuar como un padre para ellos ya que no tienen a nadie más.-

-¿Qué?, no pretenderás que nos pongamos a jugar a las familias felices en una época como esta ¿verdad?.- preguntó él incrédulo.

-Sí, es lo que necesitan, encontraremos una salida a todos los problemas. No te preocupes.-

-No es tan fácil, no podemos engañarles, debemos ser francos con ellos.-

-Lo seremos, lo seremos.-

El hombre asintió y ella sonrió acercándose a él y abrazándole contra ella, protegiéndole de todo lo que había fuera...

Fin Flashback

Siguieron caminando por el Bosque, sin separarse el uno del otro por un buen rato hasta que se encontraron otra vez enfrente de la cabaña, y entraron a ella; sería poco antes de amanecer cuando por fin pudieron dormirse, juntos, como siempre hacían. Pero había algo diferente, él ahora estaba seguro de que tenían una oportunidad, que podrían salir adelante: juntos. Y lo tendría que hacer, luchar por conseguir un mundo mejor, uno en el que no tuvieran que esconderse, un mundo sn el Señor Oscuro, sin nadie con ansias de poder; lo intentaría, por ellos, para ellos. Abrió los ojos y la acercó más a él, protegiéndola de los peligros que les acechaban, y sonriendo los dos se quedaron dormidos.

FIN

Notas. ¿Qué tal estuvo?. Espero que os haya gustado, sé que es algo extraño, pero me apetecía escribir algo así. Hasta la próxima. 

Fainser.


End file.
